Saki Ni Yami
by 3WordsILIKEANIME
Summary: The name means Darkness Ahead. The Sohma family has a whole other side of the family Tohru knew nothing about. They're the dark side that follows Chiyoye, the devil. They even have their own Zodiac. The people from our favorite Zodiac and their Equals can't get along. So the Equals came to town, they knew that there was Darkness Ahead.


**Saki Ni Yami**

**Chapter 1**

"Yuki, Usagi and Kurai are coming to visit." Shigure said in a serious voice. "What?! Why would they come visit?" Yuki said in an angered tone. "I have no idea. And for some reason Akito is letting them come." Shigure said. "Oh, who's coming now?" Kyo asked as he walked into the living room. "Usagi and Kurai Sohma." Yuki said. "God damn it. I hate them. The rest of them better not show up." Kyo said rudely. "Yes, but if they come over here, what about Tohru?" Yuki asked. Shigure and Kyo looked at him with wide eyes. "If they even think about touching her, I will happily kill them." Kyo said.

Tohru walked in looking happy. "Hello! Dinner is almost ready!" she said. She saw Yuki and Kyo have a super serious look on their face. _Those boys, they're sick. Why would they be allowed to come see us?_ Kyo thought. "What's wrong? Did I do something?!" Tohru asked. She was starting to freak out. "No, we just have some dangerous family members visiting soon." Yuki said. "Yeah, they are total ass holes. You should do your best to stay away from them. Especially if you're alone." Kyo said. Tohru had never seen him like this before. "Okay, but may I ask when they are coming?" Tohru looked at Shigure. "Oh, oh, don't worry! They're not going to be here until-" KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! "Now."

Tohru went to open the door. They were all about to stop her, but they were too late. She opened the door to see two boys standing there. One looked around our age; he had red eyes and jet black hair. He was tall and skinny and very handsome. The other one was also and had light brown eyes and had dark brown hair. "Why, hello. I didn't expect to see such a pretty girl here. I'm Usagi Sohma, and it is just my greatest pleasure to meet you, my rose." He said. "And I am Kurai Sohma." He gave Tohru a flirty smile. "Usagi! Kurai! Stay away from Tohru." Yuki said calmly but firmly. "Oh, why isn't it Mr. Good Rat. Always good to see the weak side of myself." Kurai said.

"What are you two even doing here? When you come around, nothing good ever happens." Kyo said. "Oh, Cat. It's very good to see you. You're my favorite out of the good side of the Sohma's. Since you are closer to us. But you will eventually choose to stray away from Akito, and when you do, we will happily let you join us." Usagi said. "Shut up you damn rabbit!" Kyo said. _Rabbit? But Momiji is the rabbit? Who are these Sohma boys anyway?_ Tohru thought. "So, is this pretty girl a concubine? Or slave? We have plenty of those at our estate but I had no idea you guys did this here." Kurai said with a smirk. "Shut up! Don't call her that! She is just living here!" Kyo said. "Why, are you boys trying to be naughty? Don't even try, that's our jobs." Kurai said rudely. "So, does she know? About all of it?" Usagi asked. Yuki glared at them and Kyo was looking down. "Well, that answers it." Usagi said. He put his hands around her. POOF!

Tohru looked down to see a black rabbit with red eyes was on the ground. Kurai stepped forward and forcefully hugged her. He turned in to a big black rat. "Oh my goodness! But Momiji, Yuki, who, what, How!?" Tohru was starting to freak out. "All of us in the Zodiac have our Equals who don't follow Akito, who is god, but Chiyoye who is the devil." Shigure explained. "Yeah, we're the bad ones. And there are more on the way. We are buying a nice estate and moving here. We'll see how it works out with two Sohma properties just miles from each other. This may end up a showdown between Akito and Chiyoye." Kurai said rudely. So much was happening at once, she was being hugged by demons. It was insane.

"Will, you just leave Kurai?" Yuki said. "Oh, Yuki. How about you get to your rat form and you make me? Or we can wait until I change back." Kurai said. Yuki scooped the large rat and rabbit up and through them out into the woods along with their clothes. "Why did you do that Yuki? You know they are going to get serious revenge for you doing that!" Shigure said. "I don't care. I hate having Kurai around. I can't even stand to look at him." Yuki growled. "They're better than Arashi, she's insane!" Kyo said. "Excuse me for a moment." Yuki quickly went upstairs. "Tohru, it's natural for Yuki to feel this way. It's definite that two of the same sign between the Equals. The only one that doesn't have one is Kyo." Shigure said. "Yeah, and I still hate them all." Kyo said.

"Why are they so bad?" Tohru asked. "They follow the Devil, Chiyoye. She's evil and ruthless. And those that follow her end up that way too. They're her demons, from Hell itself." Shigure said.

That night Tohru had terrible dreams. There was a beautiful women sitting on a throne. "Why hello, Tohru. I know your mother. I just wonder how she made it down here. It's terrible really. Too bad." The women started to laugh. Her laughs made Tohru's hair just stand up. Tohru then processed what the lady had said. _Down here? _Tohru knew this was Chiyoye. The devil. And she was dreaming about Hell.


End file.
